The Rebels & Their story
by BlueSkyBrightLights
Summary: What if Peeta never got hijacked?Some in Coin's daughter POV.Katniss and Peeta grow together and Katniss really is pregnant.But, Peeta is in the Capitol's hands.It only takes a group of people willing to save him for the Mockingjay.And he arrives in 13. *Discontinued until further notice*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games. I made this story up with a fake character's POV. The following characters I do not own: Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Effie Trinket, President Snow, Gale Hawthorne, Haymitch Abernathy, and President Coin. I will add more characters from the book as I move on with the story. ENJOY! I've also changed this up a bit **

Chapter 1

"I don't know what it is that people want from me, I just now it's highly impossible."

_My name is Lyn Thorne. I was from district 13. Many of you know The Hunger Games, many know about Katniss Everdeen, and many know about her fellow tribute Peeta Mellark. But what you don't know…is how President Snow fiddled with the names being called the day of the reaping. The 74__th__ Hunger Games have started and Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have no idea what they have started by just pulling out those berries. _

_ I traveled district to district, paying close attention to when Effie Trinket pulled out the names; she had no idea. President Snow did something to them names. I was sent to study what might have happened, but there was no evidence. So, now I begin the story of where the rebellious act fist took place._

I sit around the table where we always meet. President Coin, my mother, walks slowly back and forth, looking angry. I hate that my mother is like this. She has always wanted to overthrown President Snow, my father. Yes, they were in love at one point; very unusual indeed. But it's not a lie.

I'm thirteen years old. I have dark brown curls, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I've watched Katniss and Peeta in action. My mother has always thought Peeta was a much better fighter, much better leader for us, and better with his words; basically he was perfect for the image of the rebels. I, on the other hand, thought Peeta and Katniss should BOTH be rescued in the Quarter Quell, but no, Haymitch Abernathy had to convince my mother, which almost never happens, to save Katniss, and leave Peeta. He said that Peeta wanted to keep Katniss safe, that this time, he wanted Katniss to go back home. I thought it was sweet, but Peeta didn't know that we were going to rescue Katniss and some other tributes from the games.

All happened in a day; District 12 was destroyed, Katniss was saved a long with some other tributes, some residents from the District 12 were saved. But Peeta, he was left. When everything happened, I knew what President Snow was planning to do to Peeta, so. . . I told everyone.

"You guys don't understand. While I was infiltrating the Capital, I overheard President Snow's plans. He's going to hijack Peeta, turn his memories of Katniss into a lie, make him want to kill Katniss, and make Katniss suffer because Peeta will never be like he used to be. You guys don't care about Peeta? Huh, Katniss?" I feel my face burn; I was annoyed on how these people, especially Haymitch and Katniss, would betray Peeta; leave him to President Snow's filthy hands.

"Lyn, when were you ever told to infiltrate the Capital?" My mother yelled at me. I hate to be embarrassed like this. But, I won't let my mother put me down; I simply was trying to get someone she wanted in the first place.

Right then, I let my anger got the best of me and I spill, "You were the one who thought Peeta was better than Katniss! I thought both Peeta and Katniss should be saved, so President Snow wouldn't have something to make Katniss weak! Haymitch and Katniss, don't you think we at least need to save Peeta?"

I thought Katniss was going to settle with being quiet, but she said, "I agree, Peeta is the reason why I'm here in the first place. Haymitch, we need to rescue Peeta," the room fell silent. My mother was angry at me. Haymitch had a look on his face that told everyone he was fine with whatever. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Well, mother?" I asked her as she turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes.

Her angry expression fades away into a determined face, she says, "We will rescue Peeta…But, Lyn, you are going to rescue him, on your own. Prove to me, that you are as willing to become a leader as the leader of a flock."

My mother had officially lost her mind. Does she really expect me to rescue Peeta on my own? I was going to say something but then Katniss says, "I will go with her. Besides, I owe Peeta a lot."

I'm glad Katniss decided to join me. She being seventeen will help me, we make a good team. Mother glares at Katniss. But Katniss stands next to me, trying not to look scared.

"Very well, anyone else?" My mother looks heated. She definitely doesn't want anyone else to join. But…

"I'm going. Wherever Katniss goes, I go," Gale Hawthorne says. Gale is Katniss's best friend/ lover/ "cousin". I don't know what her feelings are for him, but she seems to be very close to him. He's handsome and all, but Katniss has a big decision so make between Peeta and Gale, I mean those two hunks-

"I'm going. We are going to need someone up in the air with a bird's eye," Haymitch volunteers.

The look on my mother's face is priceless. Sometimes, it hurts that it seems like my mother hates me, that I'm just some big letdown, and that to her I'm just a little rat waiting for life to end. My mother thinks I'm not capable of doing anything right. I sometimes want to never see her again. She even had the guts to change my last name to Thorne. Alma Coin, you seem more like my enemy than my own mother.

"Wait, I want to go," Finnick says. Mother then starts to explain why he can't go. I feel bad for Finnick, but soon Annie will be there with him, and he'll be happy.

"Okay, looks like you got yourself a team," my mother says, "you're to meet Beetie in the weaponry room. Get what you need; weapons, transportation, and whatever small things you'll need to complete this 'quest'."

We walk out the door, heading for the elevators; Haymitch says quietly so only we can hear it, "Well, Lyn, that look on your mother's face was priceless."

I turn and grin at him. Katniss seems to smile too, Gale remains serious like always. I know Katniss is starting to dislike my mother already because of her ruthlessness and her hunger for power. Just about anyone here dislikes my mother.

We head down to the weaponry. We talk there about from what angle we enter President Snow's mansion, what we will need, and where could President Snow be hiding Peeta. All I know; this is going to be the most exciting, dangerous, and lively thing I've ever done. I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face when we have Peeta here, safe and sound…

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! This is my first story in progress. I hope to have many reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry! I totally gave up on this story, but then I got a really good idea. Plus, I was extremely bored with nothing stimulating to do. R&R PLEASE! I think I am going to continue this with a lot more twists! No, this isn't going to be non-romantic, BUT it isn't going to be FLUFFY with Peeta & Katniss stuff. But I am definitely Team Peeta.

CHAPTER TWO 

Something has been up with Katniss for the past few days getting ready for this rescue mission. She's been very pale and nervous. At some points, she'd go running towards the bathroom. I am no doctor, but it does seem a little strange, strange enough to say that she might be…pregnant…

I really wish this isn't the case. Because if it is…Mother will be furious. Katniss being pregnant can ruin all the plans for the Mockingjay, sending my mother into pure rage. The thought of my mother makes me want to rip someone's head off. I am certain she isn't my mother. I won't tell her that though. I don't know why she hasn't killed me yet. I am always protesting at everything she says, annoying her (on purpose sometimes), and making her make decisions the way she doesn't want to make them. I am almost suspicious why she won't kill me. Huh, something's up with Mother, and I want no part of it…I am sure I will have some part of it though, I find it hard to believe that Mother won't leave me alone.

I'm walking down the hallways with Finnick. He's anxious to see Annie. All he does is tie knots and retie them over and over again. I don't blame him; he must love Annie a great deal. He ties it one more time before he says, "Thank you for convincing Coin to rescue them…"

I smile and say, "No need to thank me Finnick, you'll see Annie soon, trust me. She's going to be safe and you'll have her there with you soon," I keep my voice confident. And I don't need to try. I know Annie is ok, but in danger. Katniss doesn't function without Peeta at her side, and Haymitch, even if he doesn't want to admit it, he cares a great deal about Peeta.

Finnick is about to say something when we see Katniss running and covering her mouth. She's running to her compartment and we rush to follow her. She burst into the room and into the bathroom. I run to the bathroom right behind Finnick. I hold her hair back and Finnick kneels down beside her and rubs her back. I can just swear that this is because Katniss is pregnant. I give her a look and she ignores it. She's definitely hiding something.

Finnick leaves after a suspicious conversation with Katniss. I keep looking at her suspiciously.

"What?" She asks, a little harshly.

I hesitate before telling her this, "Katniss…don't you think you should go to the doctors? It'd be important to know what's going on with you."

She quickly replies, "No. I am fine. It's just the terrible food here."

I let a small laugh escape. "I couldn't agree with you more on that, Katniss. But just please go check, if it is the food then…you'll be fine. But what if it's something more serious?"

I see the worry in her eyes, "Like what?"

I think twice about giving her a sad smile, I know she doesn't like it because I am very good friends with Primrose Everdeen, Katniss' sister. "I think us me and you both know what it might be. Katniss, just go check, you won't be able to hide it too long," she looks at me with wide eyes, "If-if it-it is-s tha-t," I continued, stuttering.

"It can't be," she says, barely in a whisper.

I sigh and say, "Better to find out, Katniss," I look at my schedule, "I better go. See you…"

She nods and says, "See you…" Her voice wasn't even audible, but I still heard it.

I know I shouldn't have brought it up to Katniss. But, she had to go check. Katniss could go on with the mission without even telling anyone if she was pregnant. I don't want to tell her, but I want her to be. I know it's strange, but I imagine a cute little baby with…maybe blue eyes…like Peeta. I know Prim would be excited. But, I know Katniss wouldn't like it. All I want to do is to find out if she is and tell Prim.

Prim and I are really close friends. I help her around the hospital with her mother. At lunch, we always sit together and talk about healing plants. Prim says she worries about Katniss. Prim does have a reason to be worried. Katniss seems hopeless. I now realize that the pregnancy conversation went really hard for her. Maybe, I should have never said anything.

The next day, we get ready for the mission, and I realize that Katniss isn't going. Mother had a conversation with me about Katniss and her "condition". I looked confused and then, Mother says it.

"Ms. Everdeen is pregnant."

I am shocked for a second. I feel a wave of joy for Katniss. But, she never really wanted a baby in this world. Right then, everyone else, who volunteered, except for Katniss, starts to show up. Other soldiers decided to join us. Now we have about eight soldiers with us. We get into a hovercraft and start our journey to the Capitol. Haymitch gives us headsets and we all get ready after hours in the air. We start to get off the hovercraft and Gale is staying close with me, Mother ordered him to. Haymitch communicates with us through the headsets.

The plan is we go through some underground tunnels that run from the bottom of the city. One tunnel leads under President Snow's garden. From there, we sneak around the mansion until we get to the chambers. Up in the air, Haymitch has cameras that view Snow's mansion and every Peacekeeper on the lot. We suspect Peeta is in that chamber and, hopefully, he isn't hurt.

We go through the underground tunnels. It's dark and you can hear water dripping in every corner you turn. I can hear everyone's breathing and we are all just anxious to get out of here. We are as quiet as possible and trying to move quickly at the same time.

"Turn to your right and then head straight ahead," says Haymitch from the headset.

"Copy that."

We head in the direction Haymitch told us and we are soon in Snow's garden. There are hundreds of white roses. There are some benches and this place actually seems…beautiful. But the smell of blood and death kills that thought as we move on. I step quietly as Haymitch sends us another warning about a troop of Peacekeepers heading our way. We move to another path and avoid them. The chamber is deep in Snow's basement. So, we use the stairs.

When we get to the chamber, I am shocked at what I see…Peeta is stuck to the wall by metal chains. Annie hangs by her hands from the ceiling. Joanna Mason is laughing to herself, muttering a tune. There the only ones there. Peeta is completely knocked out and his blond hair flows down in front of his face. He doesn't look as hurt as Joanna does or Annie. We get to cutting off the ropes Annie is tied to, and free her. Joanna suddenly stops humming and looks up at us. Her eyes widen and she starts fidgeting and trying to get free. She whispers, "Help me."

We cut her and as Gale does that. Some soldiers and I get to thinking how are we going to free Peeta if he is tied by metal chains. Gales aims his gun at Peeta's chain. For a second we think he's going to shoot Peeta, but he's going to shoot the chains. Once Gale has Peeta over his shoulder, a couple of soldiers help Annie and Joanna, I have to be in the front, and lead the group out of here. I feel a little lost but I know how we got in, so I know how we are going to get out. I have my gun up and ready to shoot if anything comes at me, then I hear Haymitch's panicking voice.

"Girl, you better find a way out of there fast! Ten troops of Peacekeepers are heading your way…and they are armed!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay guys, I decided to make chapters a lot longer and more descriptive. I realize how short and quick the chapters are going and it makes the story seem boring. I figured continuing this wouldn't be so bad because I got nothing else to do. **

** There's some FLUFF here, Katniss/Peeta. Gale still has feeling for Katniss, but he doesn't LOVE her. It just bothers him and he doesn't like Peeta too much. Remember: Peeta isn't hijacked, Katniss is pregnant, and I'm going to start to switch the POV. But this chapter is still in Lyn's, Coin's daughter, POV. Thanks and ENJOY. **

**CHAPTER THREE **

I hear Haymitch yelling something, but my hearing is focused on the many footsteps that get closer every second. My heart starts to pound and fear crawls up my body. I realize I need to stick to Haymitch's orders and my hearing is focused back on him. I can see Gale and he is not happy being stuck with Peeta. I ignore the look he gives me plus Annie is starting to wake up.

"Lyn, listen to me. Turn around and head to the ballroom. In the ballroom there's a door that leads back to the gardens." Haymitch sounds annoyed and worried at the same time.

I am immediately turning back and the others follow me. "Copy that," I say. I sound a lot more confident than I thought I would. I don't know how I managed to not let my voice crack. We head towards the ballroom, only to find ten Peacekeepers, aiming their guns at us, and behind them is President Snow. I never saw him this angry before. I wonder if he knows I am his daughter. But, I can't expect him to be sweet and generous because of that. He's glaring at me and I glare back. I am surprised at my braveness and I feel so much hatred against him, like pretty much every one of the districts.

"Going somewhere, sweetie?" His snake-like eyes bore right into my eyes. I feel my face burn with anger.

"Don't call me that," my jaw tightens and in place of the fear is interrupted by the rage in me.

"Well, why not? You _are_ my daughter, right?" He smiles evilly. I don't care if he's my father, I wish he wasn't. I have no problem with watching him die because he has hurt so many people. I wish I could kill him, but that's Katniss' job, if she ever is left to be the Mockingjay.

No, just think of me as one of those people you've killed. I wish I could say that, but I think of the people with me and I change what I was going to say. "You are not my father."

He laughs and says, "I suggest you give up now, or I will hurt your friends," he's evil smile turns into the most killing glare, "if that is, that you don't really mind staying here, helping your father."

Is he serious? Is he asking me to stay with him in exchange for my friends to leave in safety? I am shocked and my glare turns into a blank expression. I hear Haymitch say something.

"On my count to three, everyone, leave the ballroom. There is smoke grenades placed in the room and explosives."

President Snow smiles and waits for my answer, "Well? I bet it's pretty hard, isn't it? I guess you care too much for these "friends" of yours to stay with your father. But, if you do care for them, come with me."

I hear Gale whisper, "Don't."

I whisper back, "I am not even thinking about it."

"One."

Everyone in the group steps back. Snow laughs and he thinks we are in fear. He folds his hands and has them on his lap. The Peacekeepers still have a steady aim on us. I figure this is harder than I thought. "What happens if I stay?" I ask so it doesn't seem like we are about to run out.

He looks at me suspiciously, and then smiles. He can't read my face as good as he can read everyone else's. I guess it's harder to fight someone with the same blood. I flinch at the word "blood." I so wish this horrible man as not my father at all.

"Two."

"Well, you get to live like a queen here. We have beautiful dresses, talented stylist to keep you company, and well, one day you'll rule over Panem," she smiles as my eyes light up when he says that I'll rule over Panem.

"Really?" I act as if I am fascinated. "I'll be able to rule of Panem?"

He's not replying, he's just staring at me very carefully. My expression is hard to read. I know he's thinking if I am acting or not. I keep looking at him in fascination and I act as if I am picturing myself ruling over Panem. He laughs and says, "Of course. I know you'd be an amazing President. For now, you can have everything you want, if you just come with me."

I get ready to run, right then, Haymitch counts to one…

"Three."

We sprint out the door, while grenades explode and let out smoke, blurring the vision of many Peacekeepers. I hear gun shots as we sprint out the door to the gardens. I hear a pain of cry that I realize came from Gale. I whip my head back to find him holding his shoulder that is bleeding. He placed Peeta of the ground of the gardens and holds his shot shoulder in pain. One of the gunshots hit him and I am suddenly worried that the Snow has something in these gardens that can kill us all.

One of the free soldiers carries Peeta and another stands near Gale, helping him. We climb down the ladder and onto the underground tunnels again. The tunnels smell fowl and they're so dark that you need about five flashlights to see clearly. From under hear, we can hear the commotions going on from the city. By that, we know we are out from under Snow's mansion. I roll my eyes as I hear a woman say, "Oh my goodness! Did you hear President Snow is going to sell Peeta Mellark? I am so going to buy him!"

Another woman says, "Not if I buy him first!"

I am shocked after she finishes. Snow was going to "sell" Peeta to the Capitol's people? I know the rest of the squad heard because they are suddenly quiet. We are soon far from that conversation and I try to tune out the rest of the peoples' ridiculous accents. Joanna seems to be humming and that is much more nerve- racking because it seems very strange. I know she has been through a lot, and it is hard. Annie is shaking and all I can hear her mutter is "Don't kill me, please."

"Squad, can you hear me?" Haymitch sounds worried and I can't help but smirk. I quickly hide the smirk and pay attention at the directions we need to head.

"Yes, we are fine. Gale got shot in the shoulder but he can make it to the hovercraft," I reply. I look around the tunnels with a flashlight on top of my gun. "Which way, Haymitch?"

"Turn to your left and move forward until you meet the first ladder. We will be waiting there for you guys." Haymitch explains.

"Got it."

We walk turn left and follow Haymitch's orders. I see the first ladder and we climb up it. I see we are far from the Capitol and into the woods. I see the hovercraft let down a ladder. It takes a while to get Peeta, Joanna, and Annie up. But we manage and Gale and I follow up to the hovercraft. We are all seated in the hovercraft and we all look distanced. Joanna seems like the only one out of Peeta and Annie who is sane. Well, we don't even know if Peeta is sane or not because he's still unconscious. I feel worried because by now, I think he should've woken up already. Joanna goes to Annie who is sitting with her knees pressed against her chest. "You'll get to see Finnick again, Annie. Now, shut up."

I realize Haymitch is sitting next to me and he says, "You did well, kid. Hell, not anyone could have stood up to Snow like that. You're very convincing."

I smile and say, "Thanks. Well, he is my father," I lower my voice to a dull mumble, "as much as I hate it. Maybe it's hard for him to fight his own blood."

Haymitch laughs and says, "You got spunk!"

I laugh as I remember the day of the Reaping when he put his arm over Katniss' shoulder and told her that. He was drunk but I think he remembers. I hear Gale wince and a solider gets to treating it as best as possible before we get to District 13. I think about what I managed to do today. I am proud of myself and my squad. Who would have thought that I, a thirteen year-old girl, would have rescued Peeta, Annie, and Joanna from President Snow's grasp? I managed to speak up and show Snow that I am not going to fear him, ever. What I can't wait for now is to see Finnick's face when he sees Annie. What about Katniss? When she sees Peeta, I wonder how she'll react. We all believe she loves him, but Gale doesn't think so. I thought she did for a while, until Gale told me it was all an act. I remember that day. We were waiting for them to come back from the Quarter Quell arena. We sat patiently, when we started to talk and somehow it ended with Katniss.

"You don't get it. It was all an act. She doesn't love him. It was all because she wanted to keep her family alive." Gale looks pissed off.

"That can make sense. But you have to realize that, that act is still going to keep her alive in thirteen. My mother believes she loves him, and her pain will bring out her anger, making Katniss perfect for the rebellion," he looks disgusted by it, and I continue, "I agree it's ruthless. My mother can be like that. It's not hard to dislike her."

Gale nods and then laughs.

"What's so funny?"

He shakes his head and says, "You talk as if you were a grown up. It's obvious you are growing up too quickly."

I smile and say, "Isn't it obvious? I guess every kid in Panem grows up too quickly." He nods. I know he has grown up quickly too. He had to take care of his family at a young age, and that isn't easy. It's the same for Katniss. They both grew up too quickly. And me? I have no problem with it. I just want Snow dead, even if he is my father. Mother is a big bitch. I don't even want to think it, but it is true. How can Snow and Coin be my parents? I look nothing like them, even though I have the same renegade and determination levels as them. I am certain Coin isn't my mother. There's a reason she hasn't killed me yet…I am wondering why.

We get to 13 and almost immediately we have paramedics treating Gale's shoulder, Joanna's cuts, and Annie's arm. We are all rushed into the hospital. I hear some people gasp as they see Peeta and the rest of the tributes. Peeta is conscious now and seems to be fine, just confused on where he is. I roll my eyes and sit down and wait for the doctor. I am not hurt or anything, they just need to check up on me. I am quickly finished and go to the waiting room. Haymitch sits there and I give him an "Are You Thinking What I am thinking" look. He grins amusingly and we rush out the hospital to where we know Katniss and Finnick are. We see them sitting together, waiting anxiously. They look up at us and their eyes widen. Haymitch and I grin and say, in unison, "They're here!"

Immediately Katniss rushes to the hospital with Finnick right at her heels. Haymitch and I run after them as we enter the hospital again. Annie is out of her room looking around and when she spots Finnick her eyes widen and she runs to him. Finnick is surprised and pushed against the wall by Annie's speed. He realizes it's Annie and they hug and he places a kiss right on her lips. They look as if they were never going to let go, which they probably aren't. I smile and see Katniss sprint into another room as Haymitch and I reach the room. Peeta is being checked by doctors when he sees her. Katniss has tears in her eyes and Peeta pushes the doctors out of his way as he gets to Katniss.

"Katniss…" he says and smiles. He immediately wraps his arms around her in a hug. Katniss buries her face into his chest. Then she kisses him slowly. He returns the kiss and they stand there in each other's arms for a while. Haymitch is grinning and so am I. He then says, "Okay lovebirds, that's enough. Katniss needs to go to Coin and Peeta needs rest." I know they were going to protest but Haymitch holds up his hand, letting them know he doesn't care.

A soldier walks in and says, "Ms. Everdeen and Lyn, you are needed by President Coin."

Katniss looks at Haymitch, worried. Haymitch looks confused and shrugs. Katniss gives Peeta one last kiss and then we leave. We are silent the entire way. When we get to Coin, we find her sitting at her desk with her hands folded on top of it. She looks neutral, but something in her eyes tells me she's going to give me bad news.

"Sit down Ms. Everdeen," she gestures her to sit down and Katniss does as she is told. Coin looks at me and gestures me to sit down. I sit down beside Katniss and we look up at Coin. "Okay," she begins, "Ms. Everdeen, no more hiding your conditions. You are not going to be the Mockingjay due to your condition," Katniss was going to protest but my mother's voice gets cold, "do not protest! I'm sure you know we take maternal conditions very serious here in 13. So, you are not going to attend wars or do anything that will put you in and the child in danger." I look at her suspiciously. Why does she want me here? "As for you, Lyn. I want you to keep an eye on Ms. Everdeen. Make sure she doesn't do anything…stupid." It's the first time I've heard her use a word like that, and it came out very harsh. I am not going to keep an eye on Katniss, and I am sure she doesn't want that. I want to be a part of this war and the only way to get that is to argue with her until I get on her nerves. But I won't start out saying that I disagree. I am just going to ask a question that I am sure is on Katniss' mind.

"Then who's going to be the Mockingjay…mother?" I said mother a little rude.

She raises her eyebrows and then glares at me, "Mr. Hawthorne will be the Mockingjay. He certainly has a lot more strength and it is a reasonable choice, I believe." I am quiet and she continues, "Very well then. One more thing Ms. Everdeen," we both look at her, "who's the father?"

Katniss seems insulted by her question. "Peeta."

Coin nods, "you must tell him. And, since you're going to have his baby…" she pauses and gives me a look, "I assume you have no problem with marrying the boy."

Right then, Katniss' eyes widen and she looks at Coin as if she has lost her mind. I, indeed, do believe Coin has lost her mind because this is like the drama in the Quarter Quell.

**. . .**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Have any of you guys seen Peeta's interview with Ceaser Flickerman from the movie? It's awesome! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I am having fun with this stories and I wish I could get more reviews though if you like it, please tell your friends! So, I was thinking about making this chapter the last one in Lyn's POV and then I'll change it to Katniss POV. Then I'll find someone like Prim or Gale to change it their POV. I don't know yet, but I am so excited to continue this story. I realize how much time I spend on it, and that's good because I am usual bored! But school is always in my way -_- But, I hope you guys like. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I am so shocked. Katniss lets out a choking sound and her eyes are filling up with fear. Katniss seems to think she'll be reliving the Quarter Quell. I am so angry at Coin, but I try to continue and ask her nicely, "Mother, don't you think it's her decision if she wants to marry or not?"

She shoots me a glare, "No, she got pregnant. I think the best thing to do is to make her marry the boy. Ms. Everdeen, you love him, don't you?"

There it is, my mother is suspicious and doubts the love they have for each other. I look at Katniss and she looks furious. She has her hands into fist and her knuckles are white because she's got a really hard grip. I turn my attention to Coin and I am suddenly as angry as Katniss.

Katniss doesn't even hesitate to answer and I can tell she's telling the truth, "Of course I love him! I can't live without him. He gave me hope and it's because of him I managed to stay alive in both Hunger Games. I love him more than anything."

Coin nods her head and says, "Then, you'll have no problem marrying him, won't you?"

I am furious and before Katniss can say anything I speak up, "Mother, why are you forcing her to marry?"

She rolls her eyes in annoyance and says, "Katniss will marry him and that's that!" She turns her attention to Katniss, "I am sure he'll be the one proposing, and it'd be some time before he does. So, I am not going to make you marry any time soon." Does that mean that she's going to convince to propose to Katniss? That is despicable! I know Katniss feels hurt because she doesn't want Peeta to propose if he isn't ready. I can feel my anger grow against my mother. Why is she always like this?

I hear Katniss sigh in relief and she shouldn't have done so. Mother doesn't like it when people do that. It makes her feel as if she's letting someone of the hook when she knows she doesn't want to. I roll my eyes and follow Katniss out when my mother says we are not needed anymore. It is lunch time and we'll probably be one of the first people there. So, we head to lunch together. On the way, we see Prim and we gladly let her accompany us on our way to lunch. I know Katniss wants to tell Prim, but I'll leave it to whenever she wants to, it's none of my business anyway. We get lunch and sit down on an empty table. No one is around and we just sit there in silence when Prim breaks the silence.

"Anything new Katniss?" She asks in a worried tone.

Katniss smiles and shakes her head. I look at her and she looks up at me. She knows what I am thinking and rolls her eyes and then shakes her head. I shrug and others start to show up. Annie and Finnick come to our table hand-in-hand. I see the way Katniss looks at them and I know she wants Peeta here. I soon get the idea and I excuse myself for a minute. I run through the hallways and into the hospital. I see Mrs. Everdeen and I greet her. She smiles and waves as I rush past her. I see Haymitch and he's looking at me suspiciously while he sits in the waiting room.

At the same time we ask, "What are you doing here?"

We both laugh and he says something about waiting for Peeta to be let out of the hospital and show him to his new compartment. I tell him I am here to bring Peeta to lunch because Katniss misses him. Oops, I should've not said that because he burst into laughter. I know if he tells Katniss I am dead. He says not now and I frown. He waves me a good-bye and I roll my eyes and head out. Right when I am going to leave the waiting room, I see Peeta and greet him. I introduce myself as Lyn and he smiles. He must know I was on the mission to rescue him. He's so kind and caring.

He kindly says, "Thank you so much for rescuing Joanna, Annie, and me. I am so grateful. You don't know how many times I can thank a person," he smiles and I laugh, "You're very brave going out there."

"You're welcome Peeta. Thank you, I just couldn't bear to see Katniss so melancholy and depressed," I realize that I have might have made things worst and cover my mouth with my hand. He laughs and I say, "Don't tell Katniss I told you that. I already said something to Haymitch so…you know where I am heading."

He laughs and nods his head, "I won't."

I smile and thank him. "Oh and, get to lunch as quick as possible," he looks confused and I grin, "Katniss will be there!" I say it as if it was the most obvious thing ever. All he does is blush and head towards Haymitch. Haymitch sees his face a light shade of pink and rolls his eyes.

"Lyn, what did you say to him?" He asks and I start laughing as I rush back to lunch.

When I get there, I see Joanna and Gale have gotten there. I sit in my seat, which no one had taken yet. Gale looks angry and says, "Katniss, how could you let this happen? Do you not remember what you said to me?" Everyone at the table looks shocked and a little happiness glows in their eyes at the same time.

I am confused and Prim gives me a look to leave the table and sit somewhere else. I nod and we quickly sit at a table with a few kids our age. They are laughing at a joke and they greet us. Prim and I smile and we pay attention at where the others are sitting. We see Gale keeps talking and Katniss shrinks every time he opens his mouth. We see Finnick join the conversation and at a few times, Annie would whisper into Finnick's ear. Prim is now talking to the others at our table and I decide to mind my own business and tune into our conversation.

**Katniss POV!:**

Gale keeps giving cold looks and I ignore them. Why can't he accept the fact that I love Peeta? I love Gale too; it's just that I love him in a brotherly/sisterly way. My feelings towards Peeta are much more complex and different to the feelings I have for Gale. I know Gale won't accept it but it already happened, he needs to deal it with. But I can't expect him to just forget about me, I need to leave him alone. I get up and leave. I throw my trash into the trash and head out for the doors, when I see his beautiful blond hair, his blue eyes looking right at me, and that adorable shade of pink he turns every time we meet unexpectedly. I look up and smile widely and I feel my cheeks burn. Haymitch is right behind him and just rolls his eyes and gets some lunch. Peeta walks towards me and pulls me close to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and looks straight into my eyes.

I blush a lot more furiously and he chuckles, when he leans in and kisses me. His lips feel soft and I feel sparks explode in the pit of my stomach. I rap my arms around his neck and I deepen the kiss. I feel the eyes of some people on us, but I ignore it. All that matters is the blue-eyed, sweet, and adorable…adorable? When did I ever think of Peeta as adorable? Hey, what the heck, I am pregnant, woman are crazy at this state. I am pregnant. Peeta is the father. And I need to tell him. He pulls away and I wish he hadn't. He wants me to stay but I tell him I need to go to see my mother. He nods sadly and I kiss him lovingly. He smiles and says good-bye. I have the urge to tell him I love him. I think about it but my mouth has other plans, "I love you."

He smiles even wider and says, "I love you too."

With that, I leave with a huge smile on my face. I missed Peeta so much, and it makes me so happy that he's here. I need to thank Lyn. Lyn is very sweet and a lot like Prim. Lyn is a lot stronger than Prim is when it comes to fighting and being brave. Little Prim couldn't hurt a thing. It makes me sad that they are growing up so fast. It's just not fair. I walk slowly to the hospital. On the way, I get congratulations about the baby. What! They know already? I only think of one person who could've done that out of anger…Gale. It only makes it worse when I reach my mom and she has a serious look on her face.

"Katniss dear, why didn't you tell me?"

**Prim's POV!:**

I am so happy for Katniss! She's going to have a baby! And the father is Peeta! I know Katniss never wanted any of this, but when she sees the baby in her hands, I think she won't regret a thing. I love small babies and I've seen quite a few of them here in 13. Katniss never wanted to get married or have a child. Now, she's getting married and she's going to have a child. I know it'll bother her a lot more for the fact that she's only seventeen. I bet I know someone who would be extremely excited like me…Peeta.

I am having a hilarious conversation with Hanna, a chubby, red-head, with freckles, and light skin thirteen year-old girl. She's talking about her training class and how funny it went. Lyn is talking to a girl named Ella. She has blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She's from 12 and she was a merchant kid. I never saw her before, but I never really went to the merchant part of town too many times. Lyn laughs. Ella starts to talk about her day with Buttercup. She looks at me and asks me how I take care of him. I laugh and say Buttercup is just a little too used to me taking care of him. Then Ella shows me a scratch and I gasp. I tell her to put a bandage on it and they all laugh at my sudden freak-out moment.

**Peeta's POV!:**

I am sitting at the table having a great conversation with Haymitch about how President Coin is making him stop drinking. I laugh as he says he was, just today, about to punch her for saying that he needs to straighten up. Then I hear Annie talk to me for the first time.

"So Peeta, are you happy about Katniss?" Her voice is barely a whisper. I am confused. Finnick whispers something to her and her eyes widen.

Haymitch sighs and says, "Oh great. Now the girl's going to hate us." I look at him for a while and he sighs, "Why don't you ask Katniss. I don't think she'd be too happy if we were the ones to tell you."

"Haymitch," he looks up at me, knowing what I am going to ask him.

"Fine. Katniss is…" he sighs and then continues, "Katniss is pregnant."

**. . .**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! AND YOU BETTER BECAUSE RIGHT NOW IT'S 12:06 AM AND I AM STILL AWAKE WRITING! ^_^ So…I am watching you! Nah, I am just kidding. I'll be updating almost every day. If I don't update the next day, then expect it the next day after that. Thanks ma PEEPS! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, soo…I am not getting as much reviews but I don't care. I am just going to continue because…well the boring days continue to come. As always, school gets in my way. So…**

** Okay, Katniss is in the middle of telling her mother about her pregnancy. Haymitch, reluctantly, told Peeta that Katniss is pregnant. How will he react? Find out!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Lyn's POV!:**

I look over to where Peeta is sitting. I see him smile widely while others laugh at his reaction to whatever they are talking about. His blue eyes gleam with joy and I can make out what he's saying, "Why didn't Katniss tell me?" He's still smiling widely while he says this. The realization hits me like a pound of bricks; someone must have told him about Katniss and her pregnancy. My eyes widen as Prim looks back at the now loud Peeta. He has caught the attention of a few people then Haymitch sits him down. Haymitch seems guilty. He should be, why? I think Katniss didn't want to tell Peeta just yet, but now that's over because Haymitch might have just told him. Annie is covering her mouth and I realize something else, and I smile at it. Annie talked for one of the first time and she said something about Katniss and it made Peeta confused. That's why Haymitch, reluctantly, told him because Peeta wasn't going to give until he got an explanation. Prim looks at me and she's smiling.

It has been a few minutes when Prim and I decide to head to the hospital to help Mrs. Everdeen with some patients and duties around the hospital. She's always busy and I can tell she really appreciates the help we give her. I am grateful too. When Mother isn't yelling at me, I want to do something else than sit around and have my mother yell at me about our next mission. I don't care if she picked Gale as the Mockingjay. I just don't like the fact that she's ruining small parts of Katniss' life. Maybe it isn't a small piece of her life or maybe it is. I can't read Katniss' mind and I am sure she doesn't want me in her business. But it has become my business too. Mother is making the most absurd demands ever. Can she possibly get a lot bitchier?

When we get to the hospital, I see Katniss almost in tears and Mrs. Everdeen furious. Mrs. Everdeen looks at Katniss disappointed, "Dear, you're only seventeen. Do you think you are ready for such a big commitment? You are creating life in you which is very complicated. What were you thinking?"

A tear rolls down Katniss' check and she is too ashamed to look up at her mother. She simply says, "I don't know."

Mrs. Everdeen, still not noticing us, continues, "I know you were in a lot of pain. And sometimes comfort is needed. I know you love that boy but I don't think you're ready for such thing. And what is this about Coin making you marry him?"

Katniss' expression fills with anger and this time she looks up at her mom, thought the anger is not on her mother, "She's making him propose to me because I am pregnant. I know she's just doing this because she doesn't believe I love him like Snow didn't believe it," her voice lowers as she says, "they're exactly the same; no mercy, ruthless, and they have the same hunger for power, mother. I don't want Peeta to propose if he doesn't want to."

Mrs. Everdeen is shocked and then sits next to Katniss. She puts an arm around Katniss' shoulders and smiles, "Sweetie, that boy loves you so much I don't think it would matter to him if he proposed to you today or tomorrow, he loves you. He'd propose any day, and with a lot of joy." She sighs and continues, "The question is…Are _you_ ready to get married?

Katniss smiles and sighs. "I don't know, I love him so much, but I don't think I am ready for that," Mrs. Everdeen is about to say something but Katniss continues, knowing what her mother was going to say, "I know mother, I wasn't thinking when I let myself get pregnant. I just couldn't help it. He was there, he's always been there. And when we were chosen for the Hunger Games, it made the pain reduce just a little bit."

Mrs. Everdeen smiles and says, "I remember when I felt that way about your father. I was so happy that he was there with me…then you came into the picture!" Katniss laughs and Mrs. Everdeen joins her. Prim and I stand there, with smiles on our faces. My smile fades when I think about how Katniss is going to react when she knows Peeta found out already, I am just hoping Prim doesn't tell her just-

"Katniss!" Oh, great. Prim walks over to them and they look at us with smiles on their faces. "Someone," Haymitch better thank Prim for not saying his name, "told Peeta! You should have seen the look on his face. He had a smile wide from corner to corner!" Prim seems happy but Katniss just stares at the floor, in shock and horrid.

**Peeta POV!: **

I can't stop from smiling.

_Katniss Everdeen, the girl I love, is going to have my baby…our baby. _

I sit with Haymitch at lunch as he…I think begs me, to not say anything to Katniss. I tease him for a while and give him looks that say I will tell her. I laugh and stop teasing him after he says he's going to tell Katniss what I did years ago.

**FLASHBACK: Peeta and Katniss were friends since they could remember. Gale used to be Peeta's best friend but they both fell for Katniss and they practically hate each other. Peeta tries to be nice to Gale but Gale is too stubborn. What hurt Peeta a lot more was that Gale said something that hurt him. And he remembers it clearly.**

_**"You and I, Mellark, are not friends anymore, and we will never be," he turns back and then continues, "never."**_

** That day, he went to look for Katniss. Katniss was out hunting so he went into the woods. He knew the woods pretty well because of Katniss. But, he tripped on a log and fell on Katniss' bow! It was broken a little and Peeta felt great guilt for breaking it, though Katniss had many so she didn't care. Haymitch knew because Peeta told him, now he regrets telling him.**

_**PRESENT: **_Gale makes me furious. The day before we went into the Quarter Quell, I knew she was thinking of him. But, she only thinks of him as a brother, and I have no problem with that, I just can't stand Gale's stubbornness. It makes me angry because he wants me to be hurt, and all I want is my old best friend back. I guess it will never happen.

I don't know why Katniss hasn't told me yet. But I don't really care. I am too happy that Katniss and I are going to have a baby. I am smiling through the entire lunch. Haymitch rolls his eyes as he chuckles. Everyone at the table start to talk about some training they need to attend, and they excuse themselves. That leaves Haymitch and me. Something is suddenly funny to him because he starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" I look at him carefully, wondering if he has been following Coin's orders to stay sober. But, how could he get liquor out here?

He keeps laughing and after minutes, he says, "Oh nothing, I am just wondering how in hell you got Katniss pregnant."

I roll my eyes and get up from the table. I throw my trash away and leave the lunch room. I'm walking down the hallways and I get some congratulations about the baby. Does everyone know? I smile as I make it to my compartment. I lie on my bed, thinking about the baby. Is it a girl or a boy? Will it have Katniss' eyes or mine? I hope it has Katniss' beautiful gray eyes. I want it to be a girl, it'd have Katniss' hair and eyes. I am tired and I want to take a nap. I decide to ignore my schedule. I know Coin will be mad at me, but I just got here. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

I wake to the sound of an alarm and screams. I've only been asleep for, what? I hear people scream and saying, "We're being bombed!" I hear soldiers get everyone moving. I jump out of bed and stubble and fall as the room shakes from a bomb. I try to open the door, but it's locked. I hear someone yell my name. My eyes widen as I know who it is.

"PEETA!" She sounds like she's crying. I can tell soldiers are pulling her back because she says, "Let go of me! He's in there."

I am pounding at the door and I yell, "KATNISS!"

I hear her cry and footsteps. I know the soldiers heard me and are pounding at the door. I don't know how the door got locked, but it won't open. After minutes and minutes of trying to break the door open, I hear a woman announce, "Last call for District 13 citizens! Anyone out there, get to the safe underground rooms!"

I know the soldiers gave up and I hear one of them say, "We're sorry."

My heart sinks as I hear her scream as the soldiers pull her farther, farther, and farther from me. She cries, screams, and yells my name, "PEETA!" Her screaming fades and before I get the chance to say anything, I am blown against the walls and smoke starts to pour in my room from the ceiling, along with all the debris and pieces of rooms from the floor above. As I slowly fall into unconsciousness, I think about all the things I am leaving behind.

Katniss. Our unborn baby. The last chance I have to be living happy. The possibility that I and Gale become best friends again. Haymitch. Prim. And everything else that was good in my life. And with that, I fall into unconsciousness.

**Katniss POV!: **

I am crying, screaming, and yelling out his name as I hear bombs penetrate through his room. The soldiers get me to the underground rooms in no time. I fight them off and run into my mother's arms. I tell her everything and she knows I am brokenhearted, beyond repair. I can't believe the soldiers left Peeta there. I am crying like never before, I am in my mom's arms like I was never was since a long time ago, and I've never felt this much depression ever.

It's been hours already and I can't feel my head. It hurts and my heart hurts even more. I am in pain. I can't even imagine what those bombs might have done to him. I feel Prim snuggle up to me in a small bunk bed on the bottom. I know it hurts her to see me like this, so I try to stop sobbing, but I can't. I hear a commotion in the front of the huge underground room. I can hear coughing and I see blond hair, but it's Haymitch. I am glad to see him, and that he's safe. But, all I want is not here, and will never be. And realizing that makes the pain so much worst. I sniff as I hear more coughing and they start to close the huge metal doors. I hear someone scream beyond the halls. I can tell it's a girl, and she seems to be moving slow and dragging something, a body. I see her, its Lyn. She's covered in ash and dust from the fire. I see what she's dragging, and it gets my heart beating faster, much faster.

Lyn is coughing more furiously with each passing minute. I see she has arms around someone, helping them walk and stand. I see the blond hair, the blue eyes I've been trying to see ever since I got to these rooms, and I see him glance up at me and smile before he falls to the floor, with Lyn gasping for air as she falls too.

Peeta

. . .

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. A lot of suspense in it, right? Updating tomorrow again : ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short. But, school is getting in my way and I need a lot more time to write long chapters. Thanks to those who are reading this story! I really appreciate it : )**

**Peeta POV!:**

District 13 was being bombed before I went into total darkness. The last person I saw was Katniss. She was crying and I could hear everything going on, I just couldn't move or talk. My whole body feels numb and I can't see anything but darkness. I hear the gasps of people and Katniss' cries and yell as she walks towards me and holds my hand. People pick me up and lay me on a bed. I don't know where I am exactly, but I feel like I want to shut my eyes forever and never awake from the sleepiness that it taking me over. I feel lips touch mine and I know its Katniss. I hear paramedics clear their throats as they check my pulse. One of them, I think, says, "He's in a coma…a really deep coma."

I couldn't really make out what Katniss was saying. All I knew was that she was crying and asking the doctors something. My hearing was fading and I am wondering if I am dying. Suddenly, I get a sharp pain in my chest and I sit up as if nothing has happened. I open my eyes and see Katniss staring at me with tears in her eyes. I start coughing uncontrollably. I look at my body, making sure no pieces were blown off. I look back up quickly and look at Katniss. She was going to kiss me but the doctors pulled her away and started checking on me. After minutes of checkups and being asked questions by doctors, which felt like hours, I was told to drink water and sleep. I didn't want to sleep without seeing Katniss again, I'm glad she's safe. I feel sleepiness take over me. I see Katniss walk in right before my eyes close. She smiles and kisses my lips softly. I fall asleep with that.

**Lyn's POV!:**

I cough uncontrollably. Still processing what just happened, I wonder if this is how the people of District 12 that we're killed in the bombing felt like, like crap. I lay on a bed and doctors are giving me water and medicine. All I want to do is shut my eyes and never open them again. I saved Peeta before a bomb destroyed his entire room. I was almost killed and a bomb exploded to my left and it burned my…OUCH! I ran my hands down my sides and felt the vilest pain in my life. My sides were burned and my flesh was throbbing. I cry out in pain and the doctors treat my burns right away. I only remember the light on the ceiling glowing dimly above me. I saved Peeta's life. I saved the only boy Katniss ever cared about. You care about others. I start talking to myself in my head. You know Coin isn't your mother. You know Snow isn't your father. You know Coin killed your real family. You are originally from District 11. You were kidnapped by 13 in order to fight for them because of your past actions. You were once the daughter of a happy couple with a little brother.

I feel a hot tear run down my cheeks. It's not only because of the burn, but because the news that killed me in the inside. And that Coin told you they might still be alive. Then…she left. She went to the Capitol to work with Snow in defeating us. She's going to kill all of us. I remember this and I quickly get up, ignoring the sleepiness and the pain that rushed the color out of my face. The doctors try to get me down but I hit one of them and they stay back. I go to the only person that would be in charge if Coin was ever to be dead. Tristan McCoy.

"Vice…President…McCoy, Coin left, she…left with Snow…to…work…with…him," he just looks at me and nods surprisingly calm. I am panting trying to keep my breath steady.

"We all know that, Lyn. Coin's a big traitor. We are heading out in three days before the next bombing," my face must show the confusion because he continues, "Lyn, Coin is going to bomb us for good, so we can die. But, if we move back to District 12, we believe we can live in the Victor's Village with the hundreds of empty houses."

Are you serious? We are moving to D12? No way. I can't believe this! It's the most gullible place to hide. "That's not a good idea. It's a very gullible place and we could be found easily."

He laughs and says, "Lyn, D12's land is now an Island. It has separated itself from Panem. We will travel in large ships and get there as soon as possible."

I am shocked, completely. D12 is now an Island? We can start a life there? NO! It's not right. We can't just hide from Snow. He's going to find us one day. What happens if the Capitol goes back to D12 and they see us? What will that do to us? I am suddenly too tired and I feel light-headed. I black out and hit the floor hard. I can't breathe and I think I am dying.

**Finnick's POV!:**

Annie and I sleep together in the small bunk beads. I keep trying not to move too much so I don't wake her. I stare at her while she sleeps. I stroke her hair behind her ear. I'm glad she's here, with me, where she belongs. The bombing went hard on her. She was freaking out but she always manages aside me. I figure that's how we work. With each other, we can get through anything. With our love, life couldn't be any better. I am glad…no I am _thankful _she's here. I don't know what I would have done if she died. I don't even want to think about it. I owe Lyn a huge thank-you. She's a brave girl and no one could have done what she did to stand up for the rebellions at such a young age. I admire her renegade and hope that she'll be happy like I am with Annie. I feel exhaustion harden my eyes. So with Annie snuggled against me, I sleep, hoping that this moment with her will never end.

**Katniss POV!:**

I snuggle in bed with Peeta. I can't believe he almost died, just like that. He was slipping away from me and I would have never been able to live without my boy with the bread. Peeta doesn't know how much I love him. Maybe he does maybe he doesn't know. I just want him beside me. The heat he gives me helps me through the nights. And despite the thought of losing Peeta, I have no nightmares. Thanks to my boy with the bread. Thanks to Peeta Mellark. Thanks to the boy that I love.

The next morning I hear rushing doctors and nurses yelling things at other nurses to hurry up. I wake up with a start when one of them says, "She's dying!"

Could it be Prim? No, she was unharmed and perfectly safe! No, it's not her because the nurse says, "Hurry, Ms. Thorne is dying!"

Who's last name is Thorne? No, it can't be. The realization crumbles in my heart. The thirteen-year-old girl who saved my Peeta TWICE. She helped the rebellion and got Annie and Joanna safe here. I am not sure they're safe, but she brought them here and it made some people happy. She can't be dying. We all owe her so much because of her bravery. She's too kind and generous to die. This can't be happening to her. I get up from the bed to hear Peeta call my name in a sleepy voice. I smile as he says my name.

"Go back to sleep Peeta. I'll be right back, I need to go check on Prim and my Mother," he nods and I walk to the room the nurses are rushing in to. I see a crowd form around the glass windows, letting everyone see what is going on. I see her lifeless body and can't help but let a tear roll down my cheeks.

She's gone.

I hear someone crying and my hearts sinks as I realize who it is.

Prim.

I rush towards her small body rolled up into a ball near a corner. I sit next to her and hold her in my arms. She cries and I can't help but let my tears rush down my cheeks. I know Lyn was her only real friend she had here in thirteen. I look up to see Ella and the red-head Prim and Lyn hang out with at lunch crying, crying their eyes out because their best friend has also gotten deep into their hearts and who knows what Lyn's beautiful heart might of done for them. As Prim cries in my arms, I hear many other people cry. Lyn was a girl who helped so many and I know she didn't deserve to die. I think of Gale suddenly. He needs to be the Mockingjay even if Coin left for filthy Snow. Maybe I can be the Mockingjay now that Coin is not going to bother me anymore. If fact, she won't bother Lyn anymore because Lyn is now in another place, a better place. Like Rue. Like all the innocent tributes in the games. Like my father. I cry hard and let my fear show. I hold Prim tighter and feel a hand go on my shoulder to see my Mother. She hold me and Prim and we cry. I see Peeta get up and he's not looking as bad. He sees me crying and he looks from me up to the glass window. His face is in shock then a sad expression plants itself right on him. He rushes to my side and mother moves to Prim's side to let Peeta next to me. He holds me in his arms. The next person I see is…

Gale.

He's looking at the window in pain. I didn't think Lyn meant that much to him. But, she was too hard not to like and I don't think anyone really disliked her. I remember Gale was very close to Lyn. Lyn would play with Posy and Gale's other siblings. He'd see her and Prim every day. I am suddenly thinking about what if it was Prim's lifeless body lying on that bed? I quickly push that thought aside and burry my face into Peeta's shoulder and cry. I feel a shadow cast above me, blocking the dim lights that glow in the room from me. I look up to see Gale. He sits next to Peeta. Soon, there are a lot of people sitting around us. They put three fingers to their lips and hold them up. They're saluting us? Gale smiles sadly and says, "For Lyn."

I realize they did this to indicate they are going to fight for Lyn. I realize Peeta is saluting as well and he says, "We'll finish what she started. Will help that world she wanted come true."

I look around the room filled with determined-looking people. We are going to fight for Lyn. We are going to fight for the girl who saved lives. The girl who made people happy by her company, her comfort, and her beautiful heart changed our lives and she taught us to believe. I won't stop at nothing to make sure Gale gets revenge. To make sure we all get revenge. Lyn didn't deserve to die. We are going to fight, fight to no end…for Lyn.

…

**I know it wasn't as long as my other chapters but I really wanted to update this : ) Coin is a big mother f*****! Sad that Lyn died, right? But, that could change…Hope you guys liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! So, I'm going to make about six more chapters for this story and then it's the end. : ) Thanks to everyone who's been reading! AND DID YOU GUYS SEE THE HUNGER GAMES YET? I DID! I SAW IT ON FRIDAY! :P ONE WORD…AMAZINGGGG! **

**Prim's POV!:**

Why did she have to die? She was the only true friend I had. I cry more as I remember all the funny and good times we had. I'm in my mother's arms. I look up to see them saluting. They're going to fight for Lyn. Lyn, my best friend, she understood me, and she was the only one, besides Peeta and Katniss, that could make me laugh and I didn't need to fake it. She was the only friend I had. Now, she's gone. My heart aches as I cry silently in my mom's arms. My head hurts and I look at Katniss. She's standing up and everyone else is listening to Gale, the new Mockingjay.

"This is entirely Coin's and Snow's fault. We are going to fight for our freedom and for Lyn. She certainly didn't disserve to die. We are going to recover, and we are going to fight." Everyone is nodding their heads. Some are angry. I don't feel like doing anything, really. I stop sobbing. Everyone else gets working with other buildings and other things. I have a feeling; this is going to be the war, a war we rebels are going to win…

**SIX MONTHS LATER… Katniss POV!:**

I can't even move without Peeta's help. I feel fat and unattractive. Right now, I am about to see the rebels announce, in the cafeteria, the new District 13. Sleep, to me, right now is the best thing ever. I'm glaring at the people who stare at me. Don't they know I don't like it when people stare at me? Geez, I AM PREGNANT! You never saw a pregnant woman? Peeta is sitting to the right of me and my mother to the right. She's always close to me nowadays. Peeta's been doing a great job, but at getting me angry! I think my mother's here because Peeta is afraid of me. I find it very amusing and I laugh. Peeta and mother look at me for a second. They must think I am crazy. Yeah, well Peeta helped get me pregnant! So this is what he gets for it. I try calming myself down. President McCoy…He has been running D13 for the six months of preparation and repair. He's funny, generous, and kind. He runs D13 with a lot of freedom, and people appreciate that. No one tries to do malicious things though, because McCoy can be serious and spiteful. But when you're the type of citizen that does what he or she is told, then, McCoy can be extremely nice.

Peeta is looking up at the stage in the lunchroom; McCoy is now on stage, making an announcement. I barely pay attention to what he's saying, though I know I should. Instead, I am thinking of everything that has happened over the past six months.

Prim turned fourteen.

Peeta and I figured out that I was having a girl.

Rory Hawthorne has a huge crush on Prim (I smile at this).

And Gale has been working hard to make a new mission, the final mission to defeat Snow and Coin.

I'm suddenly thinking of how bad I want the little baby girl to come out already. Not only so I can get this huge bump out of the way, but to see the small baby girl. I want her to have Peeta's eyes. But, of course, Peeta wants her to have my eyes. But, we'll see, I bet she's going to have his eyes. I can't wait to have her in my arms. We've been thinking of names. One I like is Emory Blue Mellark. Peeta came up with Skyler Rue Mellark. I like that one a little more because Rue was very important to me and I will always remember her.

President McCoy finishes off with, "And let us fights for freedom!"

**Prim's POV!:**

I'm in the hospital, thinking about the many patients we might have when the war is over. I'm hoping not too many. I look around the hospital and see the clock on the wall. It's lunch time. I go up to the lunchroom to hear chatter of President McCoy's speech. I knew I was supposed to be there, but I don't think anyone really noticed. Katniss knew I was going to be recounting supplies and so did Mother. I go sit down with Ella. She's not speaking as much as she did. She still misses Lyn and I do too, but I just have to move on. Lyn's death has made an impact on everyone, and when I mean everyone, I mean it. I've seen many people still crying or making sad faces when President McCoy was making his speech on how we honor Lyn for being such an amazing person who saved lives. I can't stand the speeches because it doesn't fully say who Lyn was. She was so much more than a girl who saved lives. So much more.

**Gale's POV!:**

Tomorrow, we head out to the capitol to make our final move on Snow. We are getting our strongest weapons, fastest hovercrafts, and our best communicating devises ready. I look at Katniss while eating my lunch. I laugh to myself on how many times I've seen her try to get up and she can't without Peeta's help. I've finally stopped calling him Mellark. I just think it's time to move on. Obviously, Katniss and Peeta love each other, and they're going to have a kid, and they're getting married in two weeks. I used to think Katniss was just lying to herself about being in love with Peeta. But, really, I was the one to be lying to myself about her. I loved Katniss, and I thought she did too. She told me she did, only as a brother. And that is all I ever was to her. It hurt, but at least I got to keep our friendship. All I am focusing is on destroying Snow and getting all of us free from the Capitol.

I'm sitting on the lunch table when Tristan comes and sits next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I hate this man. He's 23 and he acts like a 13 year-old would. He's always causing problems, especially with me. Once, he almost shot me in the leg, and he didn't even apologize. He threatened me that if I didn't get some girl named Willow to ask him out, that'd, he shoots me for real this time. And the worst part is that he told me he's going to get Katniss. I haven't told anyone about that one because he threatened to kill Prim, and Prim is important to me and Katniss, and to others. He also told me he's going to hurt many people, and that people being, Peeta.

"Hellooo my buddy," he laughs as I remove his arm off my shoulders. I roll my eyes and he says, "Act like my friend or I swear I will rip your head off," he says it so mean that I almost get scared, ALMOST.

"Why? Because you don't have any, that's why?" I say it mockingly and he shoots up from his seat and pushes me to the floor.

Fury fills my veins and I get up and my fist makes contact with his jaw, sending him to the floor. He gets us and tries to punch me, but he misses and I tackle him to the floor. I'm on top of him punching him repeatedly until someone pulls me off him, Peeta.

"Let me go! I want to beat the crap out of this worthless piece of shit!" I yell as a crowd forms around us, an even bigger crowd.

"Yeah, like you can beat me!" Tristan was spitting out blood and laughing out loud.

Peeta has a strong grip on me, and I can't get out of it. Then Peeta says, "You said it yourself, he's not worth it. Don't let him provoke you to do something you don't want to do. You're the Mockingjay; don't inspire these people to act like this."

Peeta's right so I stop trying to break free and look at the crowd. In the crowd is Prim and Katniss with wide eyes. I feel so ashamed that I look down, hoping things won't get worst.

"Mr. Hawthorne and Mr. Jenson!"

It just did because that is President McCoy's voice, and he's angry.

**Peeta's POV!:**

I'm holding Gale back while some man named Tristan. Gale isn't giving up until I made him realize what he's doing. Katniss and Prim can't believe their eyes. I know Gale knew better, he wouldn't have started a fight if it was just someone provoking him; it had to be something else, something important to Gale.

Everyone started talking about what they saw, and of course, Gale had to be the one who threw the first punch. But I know Gale had a big reason why he did what he did. Gale was sent to the office to have a talk with McCoy. I had a bad feeling Gale was going to be in trouble. The crowd was gone and I was just looking at Tristan, whose eyes were somewhere they shouldn't be; on Katniss. He whispered in her ear and she backed off with a disgusted face. Then, he scared Prim by flicking her hair. Katniss glares at Tristan.

"What did he want?" I ask, keeping my eye on Tristan while he goes through the lunchroom doors.

"Nothing," Katniss says, still looking at Tristan with a disgusted face.

Katniss' mother comes to get Prim and they leave. Katniss and I head to our compartment and we lay on the bed, thinking of the fight between Gale and Tristan.

"It had to be something that bothered Gale a lot, and I mean a lot. He knows better, it had to be something very important to him," Katniss is staring at the ceiling and I can tell she's in her deep thoughts.

She's got her head on my chest and she's starting to fall asleep. I stroke her hair and say, "Yeah, I agree. Gale wouldn't do that. That Tristan man knows something we don't."

Katniss sighs and says, "I'm very tired, it has been a long day."

I nod my head and kiss her forehead before falling asleep.

**Tristan POV!:**

That Gale better not say a word or I will kill those who are important to him. Gale took my spot. I should have been chosen to be the Mockingjay. But no, of course "Mr. Hawthorne" had to be picked because Katniss would have no problem with it. Katniss Everdeen, "The Girl on Fire." She'll be mine. Ever since I've seen her in the games, I had to have her in bed with me. I laugh at that thought. Then, I'm back to an angry expression. That stupid Mellark, he got her pregnant! Just wait until she gives birth to that stupid baby, he'll be paying for taking Katniss. Ron, Gwen and I got a plan that we've devised. I already know what's going to happen. We are going to kill that stupid Mellark and Gale. But first, we're going to take Katniss and that stupid baby away from Mellark, and we're going to torture him by taking away the most important people away from him; Katniss and they're stupid baby.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I was caught up with my other story. But, this one's kind of short though. Sorry again, I have been very busy with homework and you can only thank my teachers personally: P Anyway, ENJOY! AND again, sorry. **

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up to feel the empty side next to me. Where's Peeta? I get up slowly, and open the door to the bathroom, to find a soaked and naked Peeta. I cover my eyes and blush furiously. I hear him chuckle. I feel arms around my waist, and I'm hoping he's not naked. Uncovering my eyes, I see that he has a towel around his waist. I sigh in relief and he rolls his eyes and places a kiss on my lips. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me closer. I laugh as my huge stomach bumps meets his flat and muscular stomach. I can feel him smile while we kiss.

"I love you," I whisper to him between kisses.

"I love you too," he pulls away and gets to his knees. He kisses my stomach and I smile. I hear him whisper to the baby girl inside of me. "And I love you too."

We're in the lunchroom, eating breakfast. I haven't seen Gale this morning, and I can't help but feel that he's in big trouble. Of course he is. He was in a fight, and he's the Mockingjay. Annie and Finnick are sitting with us. Annie and Finnick are already married, and Annie is right behind me in due date. Annie has been pregnant for about seven months like me. She's been extra quiet than she usually was. All Finnick does is smile at everyone, showing his excitement. I'm glad he's happy. He deserves it because he has been through a lot like Peeta and I, even more actually.

In a week, Gale and his squad will be in the Capitol, fighting for our freedom. I don't want anything to happen to Gale. I wanted to be a part of this war. I don't like sitting all day, with nothing to do, and no one to talk to. Peeta always has something to do. Annie helps my mother and Prim at the hospital; organizing small things like bandages. Finnick has other things he needs to do. And Haymitch and Gale have a mission to plan. Nobody and I mean nobody, sits around all day like me. Peeta gets up and kisses my cheek, along with Finnick who leaves behind him. Annie smiles and whispers she has to go. And again, I'm left here, by myself. I sigh and decide to go back to my compartment. When I get there, I start looking around the room, almost as if I was furious. I knock glass over, but I ignore it and find something really interesting. I smile to myself and ponder about it.

_Should I open? He would be so mad at me. But, he's not here…_

I decide I'm going to open it. Peeta's sketch book is filled with sketches of…me. I smile as I remember every single pose he made me create for him. There are some sketches I haven't seen. A tear rolls down when I see he was drawn the meadow in District 12. The woods, his bakery, and the most heartbreaking of all, my old home in the Seam, he somehow catches all of the details. I shut it closed when I see sketches that I wish I hadn't. It's a sketch of the D12 on fire. Then, there's a sketch of the Capitol. I saw another one that looked like a chamber. I close my eyes and think about it for a minute. These sketches are drawn beautifully, but they remind me about the worst times. I don't know why he draws them. Maybe he just feels better letting his hand and a pencil do the work of remembering than his mind.

After hours of pacing around the room, I start to lose it. I take out a shirt from the drawer and then I rip it apart. I realize how brainless it is to act like this, but I feel imprisoned and Peeta hasn't really seen that. So, I take out Peeta's sketch book and get a pencil. I can't believe I'm actually going to draw. I'm terrible at it, but I think about the most beautiful things I've seen. Then I smile as I remember the dandelion in the spring. I start to give light strokes with my pencil, and after three hours, I have a pretty good-looking dandelion, although I know that Peeta would have done much better.

I fall asleep afterwards, only to be awoken minutes later. I hear loud thumb in the room. The door crashes open, and then, I find myself sitting up on the bed with wide eyes. Three men come in; one of them puts their hands over my mouth with a cloth covering my nose. I struggle to get out of their grip and yell for someone, for Peeta. But my screams are muffled, and soon my vision blurs. There some type of chemical on the cloth. My eyes shut. As I sweep into unconsciousness, I feel a tear roll down. This can't be happening.

**Peeta POV:**

I get out of training at rush to see Katniss in our compartment. No one's there. I call her name a few times, and then I see it. My sketch book that I've told Katniss never to look at is on the bed. I pick it up and it flips to a page. I don't remember drawing a dandelion, so I guess Katniss drew it, considering the fact that there's a pencil on the bed. I smile and she didn't do badly at all. I look around the room to find a note on the drawer. I open it up and start reading.

_Dear Lover Boy,_

_If you ever want to see Katniss again and you're stupid baby again, you better find us first. By the time you read this, we'll be on our way to District 9. Don't bring any of your rebellion friends. Bring that dumb ass Gale and yourself. Better be there by two days. Or, something will happen to your baby and Katniss. And I bet you don't want that to happen, don't you? Lover Boy. _

_ Insincerely, _

_ Tristan Jenson_

My eyes widen at the note. I immediately start for Gale's compartment to tell him what's going on. He'd understand. But, he has so many things to do. Wait, what am I thinking? Katniss is missing; she's with that despicable asshole of Tristan. I feel tears escape my eyes as I make my way to Gale's compartment. One moment you can feel as if everything is happy. But, knowing in the world we live in today, that is never going to last.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I know you guys must be very mad at me, but here it is! I'm sorry for not updating a while, I was a little busier updating my other stories and I kind of forgot about this one. Sorry :-(**

**PEETA'S POV:**

I'm barging into Gale's room to find him sitting on his bed. He looks up at me and I hand him the letter as soon as he was going to ask me what was wrong. He reads it and me see his eyes widen. He gets up and beckons me to follow him. We rush down the hallways and into President McCoy's office. We barge in and explain everything to him. This surprised him and his eyes widen with fear. With huge fear.

"Peeta, they're not going to District 9. That's a trap to kill you. Tristan works for the Capitol," he explains, while looking at a screen on a flat-squared pad.

Gale's furious. "What? So you mean that Katniss is in the Capitol's clutches? You can't be serious."

I'm even more upset. I fear that they'll kill our baby and then kill Katniss. "We need to rescue her, now," I demand.

President McCoy nods and explains, "We are right on that. Beetee will be informed about this and we will get this mission ready to save Katniss."

Gale and I nod our heads urgently as President McCoy orders guards to take us down to Beetee's lab. The feeling in me is indescribable. My heart hurts as we make our way to Beete. Katniss and our baby in the Capitol's clutches make me sick to my stomach, and it makes me feel empty. Apprehension sets in my stomach and I know it's not leaving. Why did it have to be Katniss? Why couldn't it have been me? Of course President Snow would have wanted Katniss to be in his clutches because she's carrying our baby girl. What will he do to her? I take deep breaths as we enter the most modern lab in District 13; Beetee's lab.

"I've already been informed. We're right on it. The hovercraft that left must be about two hours from the Capitol. We can get there before them with one of our advanced hovercraft," Beetee explains as we make our way to a hologram which is a map of Panem. It switches to the Capitol.

That day, they head out and I'm stuck in President McCoy's office. I was furious they didn't let me come. But they said it'd be dangerous because they can keep me captive too. The word captive bounces around in my skull. I can't help but think about Katniss and our baby girl. What is going on? What's happening to them? What are President Snow and President Coin doing to her? I pace back and forth in the office while President McCoy leaves to attend to the mission in Beetee's lab. I don't bother following him because guards are just going to keep me away. And there are probably guards outside this office door.

I think about Katniss. What could be happening to her?

**Katniss' POV:**

_**A few hours later…**_

__This can't be happening. I'm screaming, yelling, and crying. I hold my stomach as I feel hands roughly hit me. I feel pain in every part of my body. I hold my huge bump where my baby is. They have a blind fold on me, and it makes me shiver at the thought of seeing President Snow and Coin again. They can't hurt my baby. As I cry, another thought pops into my head. Where's Peeta? I yell and cry out in pain even louder as I think about Peeta. I hold my stomach a lot more protective until I hear a metal door open. I hear footsteps and they come to a stop slowly. The man's voice is mean as he says, "That's enough!"

"Aw, 'Mrs. Mellark' hasn't given birth yet," recognize the voice as I feel relieved that they've stopped hitting me. Pain fills me when she calls me Mrs. Mellark because I think now I will never get to marry Peeta for real. But since the Capitol thinks we're married…wait…what? Are they going to keep this act up?

President Snow and President Coin are in this room with me. I can feel their eyes on me and all I can manage to do is hold my stomach a lot more protective again. I'm not letting anything happen to this baby. I sob silently and I hate to act so weak in front of them. But, I have no choice because the hurt in me is so great that I can care less what I look like to people right now. All I need are those protective arms around me to make me feel safe, those blue orbs staring at me lovingly every time I wake up, and those soft kisses that make all my pain go away. Where's Prim? What has happened to her? Does she know where I am right now? I'm sure I'm in the capitol.

"Mrs. Mellark, don't expect anyone to come to your rescue because, this time it won't be such a simple task to get anybody out of here. And I bet they still don't know you're here yet," I bet that was Coin's voice.

I sob a little louder. Does Peeta know I'm here? I know that if he was aware of this, a group of rebels would already be on their way, one of them being Gale. I know that the first person Peeta would have gone to is Gale, knowing that Gale cares about me also. That is all a fog to me because what they say next hurts me so deeply that I start to choke on my cries that come out my mouth. "I see you are soon to be giving birth to that," he addresses to my baby girl as 'that'. "Well, I don't think you'd be too happy to be here when that happens," the hostile and venom level in his voice makes my heart stop and I'm afraid that I'll stop breathing and die.

And with that, they leave, for now.

I try to fall asleep. They gave me a good looking apple with other fruits and vegetables. I find it hard to believe that they're safe, but I don't they'd want to kill me so easily and painless. So, I ate it. I'm laying on a nice, huge bed in a white room with no windows.

I look around to find things like books, magazines, and a remote. It must be a remote to the TV. I don't want to watch anything. The Capitol makes me sick, and watching their TV, makes that sickness even worst. I look down at my stomach and hold it as if someone were hurting me again. President Snow and Coin have been feeding me properly. They don't seem to want me to starve. They probably want me to give birth just to kill my baby right in front of my eyes.

I feel tears come up in my eyes as I think about Peeta, Prim, and this baby inside of me. Just then, I feel pain and water spread all over the sheets of the bed. The pain is terrible and I need to breathe deeply to calm myself down. What could be wrong with me? Then it hits me like a pound of bricks. My eyes widen and I cry out in pain, letting whatever Peacekeeper know that I'm going into labor.

**Peeta's POV:**

_**A Week Later**_

It's been days and every day I feel even more empty and lonely. We've tried all we can, but we're losing more and more soldiers every time. Gale has a look on his face that tells me he's hopeless. I can tell he's depressed, and only imagine how I am feeling. What has happened to Katniss and our baby? I can only imagine the worst of things. I tell myself that I'll see her again, but it just seems hopeless. I haven't given up yet, and I don't want to. President McCoy has ordered another mission, and I'm only hoping this one does work. What else could be…?

"Son, to President McCoy's office, NOW. It's Katniss," an out of breath Haymitch comes barging into my room to inform me.

My eyes widen and all I could think about when walking down the hallways with Haymitch is Katniss. What about Katniss? When I get to the office, I see everyone that has been helping on this mission standing, looking at the TV, and not believing what they're seeing. I hear Caesar Flickerman's voice. That's when I see Katniss on TV. My eyes tear up but I stay standing and staring at Katniss' flat stomach. I can feel my heart sink because I think I know what this means. I look around the room for the first thing to throw at the TV but Gale puts a hand on my shoulder, looking at me in pain also.

Katniss looks like nothing she looked like here. Here, she looked beautiful alright, but she looks so different. Her hair is in soft curls that I can almost feel entwined with my fingers. She's wearing a soft blue dress that goes up to her feet. She wears a diamond necklace with diamond earrings. The dress lies softly against her body but defines the shape of her curvy body perfectly. I know she looks gorgeous, but I like my normal Katniss better, not the twisted Capitol version. She's serious and she looks as if she's been eating and she's healthy. This relieves me in small amount. The pain of maybe losing our baby is much stronger than ever.

"Tell me Katniss, how are you feeling?" Caesar asks.

She sighs and replies, "Empty, lonely, and I just feel as if a piece of me is missing." The crowd replies in a sad "aw." I know for one fact, that this isn't Katniss. This is her acting voice.

"We know, we know, Peeta's death has really affected you greatly, hasn't it?" At Caesar's words I almost punch the vase on a glass table.

What? I am dead? I never knew that. This is an act to cover up the rebellion. But I don't think they'd pull it off, it's been a while since the Quarter Quell.

A fake tear slides down Katniss' cheek, "Yes it has, it hurts even more that'd he'd never see our baby?"

The crowd and Caesar gasp, along with me. Does this mean that our baby isn't dead? My heart beats faster and I see Gale glance at me with a look on his face that seemed like…he was relieved. I appreciate Gale's kindness towards me; maybe he finally knows how much I love Katniss. But, our baby isn't dead? I'm relieved but not entirely convinced that this is true.

"What do you mean? The baby has already been born?" She nods and the crowd gasps. Caesar has a look on his face that seems both sorry and happy…and excited.

"Yes, and it's just the most beautiful baby in the world," Katniss manages a smile but I know that fake smile anywhere. She's keeping someone from getting hurt, and she's trying to get the Capitol people to believe her to kill down the rumors of rebels, which will be hurting us and that will make President McCoy angry. I don't care about him right now. I feel my heart stop as Caesar asks if we'll ever be able to see the baby. Katniss nods and replies with a yes.

At that moment, a woman with neon blue hair and dark purple skin and with green eyes comes onto the stage holding a baby wrapped in pink sheets. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, watching my reaction. Once the baby's in Katniss arms, everyone in the room I stand in looks back at the TV. The camera zooms in on the baby girl. Caesar manages a small laugh and the crowd smiles widely. I let the tears right out of my eyes, without trying to stop them. The baby has blue eyes and a little hair the same color as Katniss'. The baby has big blue eyes that shine. I feel arms wrap around me and I realize it's Primrose, hugging me tightly as she lets her tears fall also. I hug her back and we just stare at the TV, looking at the baby.

No, she's my baby.

"What's her name?"Caesar asks softly.

"Her name is Skyler Rue Mellark," Katniss says, quietly because she's staring at the baby with loving eyes, and I actually believe that she's happy.

She named her the one I came up with. The corners of my mouth curve a little, but I don't want to smile because there's nothing to smile about, only my little girl and that Katniss are healthy and fine, for now. This terrible feeling won't leave me, and I don't think it wants to leave me. I hear the loud thump in place of my regular heart beating. I don't want anything to happen to her. The interview goes on about the baby and how happy Katniss is to having her there. She talks about me and every time she does, a tear rolls down her cheek. At one point, I actually believe I'm dead. I know it's silly, but she's playing that really well.

The TV turns off after the interview and every turns to me. I stare at the floor, not being able to process the image of my daughter and Katniss in the Capitol's clutches. I take a deep breath as Beetee says, "There's one more way to get Katniss, but I'd involve Peeta."

**SO SORRY! I know you must want to kill me, but it's just been a very busy day and I wrote this in like an hour and 18 minutes. So, thanks for reading and REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! :-) Thanks guys. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so glad that some of you guys read the story. This one isn't the most successful one I've written but I have a lot of ideas for this one and I'm hoping that you guys read and review because I need more reviews to keep the story updated daily. I might not update all the time, but I'm glad that everyone who reads it likes it :-) Thank you very much for reading; I just need some feedback from you guys.**

** Katniss' POV:**

I'm sitting in the bed, with my little baby girl Skyler. Right now, I don't think I can look at my own daughter's eyes because they remind me of Peeta. It's been weeks already. Snow and Coin have been treating me like a Capitol citizen, and I hate it. I mean, I like it better than being tortured but this feels strange and just wrong to be a Capitol person. I don't know what Snow and Coin have planned for me. But I know it's appalling.

I've heard a lot of people say that the rebels are still around and many have died trying to capture me. That means I haven't really convinced them. I know this will be hurting a lot of the work the rebels have done. But I'm protecting the people I love, and that is Peeta, Skyler, Primrose, Gale, and many others. My mother should be with Prim right now. I don't know how they must be feeling. It hurts me deeply and I want to see them. But most of all, I want to see Peeta. Tears rush down my cheeks because I can't help but crave Peeta's warmth, his touch, and his lips. He hasn't even seen his daughter. Hopefully he saw her that day in the interview.

I'm living in this huge modern-looking house. It has amazing furniture and the food is amazing. But nothing can fix any of my hurting, only the sight of my daughter's small smile. I laugh as we lie on the bed. She makes a small baby noise and closes her huge blue eyes. Those blue orbs remind me of him, and I don't try to keep that extra tear from rolling down my cheek. I can't believe Snow and Coin made me tell the Capitol that he's dead. I'm fully aware that he's alive. I wonder what they are doing back in 13.

I put Skyler in her "Capitol" crib. Everything that has to do with Skyler like her clothes, where she sleeps, or what she eats is provided by the Capitol. I sigh and walk to the living room. There's hardly anything to do here. I still haven't gotten used to this stuff, and I bet I wouldn't want to. Effie Trinket is apparently alive. She comes over to play with Skyler and update me with news on everything. I don't mind her company. Actually, I am glad she's here to talk to. She sometimes makes me feel better. She knows Peeta's not dead because I tell her everything.

There's knocking on the door and I open it to reveal a "little normal-looking Effie. She doesn't look as if she was from the Capitol. Without the wig, she's blond. The white powder she usually wears is replaced with her normal light skin. She's wearing light makeup and her clothing is just a skirt with a fluffy blouse. I smile at her and she hugs me.

"Oh, how are you, Katniss?" Effie has been so nice and I almost think she's dressing normally so I feel less "Capitol surrounded".

"Terrible," I immediately pull her into a hug. I know it's pathetic because I mean, it's Effie. But she's the only one here with me, and she's been doing all she can to make me feel a lot better. I know she doesn't have a clue what's going to happen to me. I can tell she doesn't want anything to happen to me.

She hugs me back and says, "Well, I brought some things to get your mind off everything. And I have something in my bag that I think you'd like."

I smile. I'm grateful for Effie because she's keeping me from going insane. I think she really always cared about me, I just didn't see it. "What is it?"

She smiles widely, "Well, I found some letters that are pretty old, before the Quarter Quell. I know this isn't something to keep your mind off things, but I think you'd like to read them because they're from Peeta."

I remember that night before the Quarter Quell when Peeta said he's writing letters. I wanted to write some, but I never could manage to write anything. I am as bad with words verbally as I am writing them on a sheet of paper. Tears form in my eyes and I quickly tell Effie to let me see them.

"Alright, alright, alright! Here they are," she pulls letters out and they each have a name they go out to. He actually wrote letters to everyone he could think of. That is so Peeta.

I go to the couch as Effie goes to my room to watch Skyler. I start to read the letters and at every letter, at every word, and at every curve and loops the words make, I cry a river.

_Dear Katniss,_

_ You've known that I've loved you all my life. This is the night before the Quarter Quell and I want to let you know, and I know, that you will be reading this. And that means that I've done my job at keeping you alive. I know you're probably tired of hearing me say things that refer to the love I have for you, but I've always hoped that you'd at least felt the same way. Even though all of this is happening, I'm glad I finally had the nerves to talk to you. I'm glad that I finally got to meet Katniss Everdeen, the little girl with the two braids instead of the single braid, the girl with the red dress, and the girl who volunteered to sing when we were five. You'll always be my Girl on Fire. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Peeta Mellark_

I don't know for how long I cry, but it feels like an eternity. Now, I never get tired of hearing him say how much he loves me, I do feel the same way that he feels about me, and I'm glad that I did meet him in spite of that situation. I hold the sheet of paper close to me and I can almost smell his scent. Tears rush out of my eyes and run over the dried tears on my cheeks. It feels as if every minute more that he's away from me, the deeper I'm being sucked into a black hole, and never to be out of its darkness and dullness. I read the next one that goes out to Primrose.

_Dear Primrose,_

_ Please tell your sister that I loved her. I hope you're reading this because even though I never really got to meet you very well, I felt like I needed to write to you because your one of the reasons I wanted to save your sister. She cares for you very much. You're a very sweet girl and I hope that you always stay that sweet and nice to your sister. I know you've always been a fan of the cakes I used to frost and I've always wanted to give you one. But, I wouldn't be able to do that without getting caught by my mother. I hope you live a very happy life because a girl with your bright personality and mind should deserve a life filled with happiness. Never forget those cakes I frosted, and hopefully one day you'd get to have one from my family._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Peeta Mellark_

I can't believe he wrote to Prim. That is Peeta, and he'd write to anyone. I know Prim would be crying as she read this letter. Peeta is too kind and his words are always full of meaning. I'm crying as I read this letter and it's not even addressed to me! I don't know what I would have done if Peeta was dead, really dead. My life would mean nothing without him. I open the next letter to find it's for Gale. I'm curious suddenly. There's no way Peeta could have said something rude, and I know that because even though Gale can be very rude, Peeta is too polite to say or do dreadful things.

_Dear Gale,_

_ I know I'm probably one of the last people you'd expect a letter from, but I needed to write to you. You we're always better for Katniss. I knew that I wouldn't make it out alive again. Gale, I know you and I don't get along very well, but this, I guess, is a good-bye. Just take care of Katniss, and I know you'll do that. _

I knew Peeta would write something like this. Tears rush down and I'm angry because I can't stand my constant crying. I need to see Peeta so bad. I don't bother reading the next letters. I go to my bedroom to find Effie playing "Peek-a-Boo" with Skyler. I smile as she tickles the baby. It makes me tear up as Effie looks at me. Her smile drops into a concerned look. I shake my head and say, "The letters made me a little emotional." She nods and keeps playing with Skyler. I go into the bathroom and that's when I break. I cry the most I've ever cried. I've never hurt this bad, and I hate it. Effie comes in and sinks next to me against the wall. She hugs me and I cry on her shoulder. She's been more like a mom to me than my real mom has ever been.

"It's okay, darling. Trust me, I know Peeta's doing everything he can to see you once more," she says, comforting.

I sob and let out this awful sound between a cry and a cough. "This time he won't be able to. Snow even told me that no one will ever get me out of here. I want to see him so bad, Effie."

She nods and hugs me tighter. For some reason, this doesn't feel weird at all like it would feel a long time ago. She's been there for me, what more can I ask from her? "No, Katniss. I know this is hard, but you can't give up on Peeta. Do you think he'd ever want you to lose hope in his love for you and determination to get you back?" I shake my head. "Then, stay strong for Skyler and him, and I bet he'd come back to you, trust me."

I contemplate this for a while. Effie's right. I need to stay strong. I get up and nod my head, wiping my tears. "You're right, Effie. I need to stay strong. I can't let Snow's words bring me down. I have faith in Peeta. He'll be back for me."

She smiles, satisfied that I've listened to her. "That's right, Katniss. Now, let's go play with Skyler, I think she misses you," she says, encouragingly.

I nod and we head to play with Skyler as Effie said. I actually laugh when Skyler pulls on Effie's hair. We spend about thirty minutes like this until Skyler falls asleep. Effie and I decide to go into the kitchen and indulge ourselves in some hot chocolate. We sit on the couch, sipping our hot chocolate as we make small talk. That's when I hear the door bell ring. Effie gets up to get it and then she calls my name. I set the chocolate on the coffee table and my eyes meet Snow's.

My heart beats faster and when he steps aside I see a bunch of Peacekeepers barge in. Effie almost screams but she's pushed onto the floor. When the Peacekeepers grab me, that's when Effie screams and I do too. Then, I feel a needle be injected into my neck. My eyes widen and then sheets of darkness cover my eyes.

I wake up somewhere, not really knowing where I am. I feel someone take my hand and kiss it. That's when my eyes shoot open and my eyes meet beautiful blue ones. We seem to be flying in some sort of hovercraft or flying machine. I turn to look around and I only find people I don't know. I don't know this man holding my hand in such a lovingly way. My eyes widen and I choke out, "I can't remember anything. Who are you?"

That's when everyone's eyes turn to me. The beautiful blue ones are filled with hurt as the blond haired man looks at another tall and muscular man who looks at me with shock. The blond haired man turns to me, "You don't remember anything?"

I stare at him for a while. My head starts to hurt and I shut my eyes quickly. When I open them, those blue orbs are looking into my eyes with worry and concern. I shake my head, "No. What I do remember is that I won the 74th Hunger Games, we escaped the Quarter Quell, and we've been with the rebels. I remember my sister Primrose, my mother, and…you're…," I shut my eyes again, and then I remember something but I can't quite the pieces together. It's as if my mind was a fog. "I don't know."

His eyes are filled with hurt and he holds my hand tighter. I wish I could remember him, he seems so kind and those eyes leave me a bit dizzy, as if I remember them. Then, I whisper, "Peeta?" His eyes shoot back at me and he nods. He turns to someone. I look at the muscular figure again. Then I remember in the woods. "Gale?"

They nod. I try to remember everything but then I feel a sharp pain on my neck. I hold Peeta's hand tighter and then I blackout. The only thing I can process in darkness is that:

My name is Katniss Everdeen…and I've lost my memory.


End file.
